the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
József Fischer
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fischer_J%C3%B3zsef_(%C3%A9p%C3%ADt%C3%A9sz,_1901%E2%80%931995) Joseph Fischer ( Budapest , 1901 . April 12 - Budapest, 1995 . February 23 ), architect, representative of modern architecture, social democratic politician, Member of Parliament, one of the third Imre Nagy government ministers. He was born in Budapest in 1901. His father was a printer. He studied at the architectural office of Ármin Archbishop Krausz, then studied at a construction high school. He participated in the Revolutionary Revolution and under the Soviet Republic he fought in the Red Army. After the fall of the commune he visited the College of Applied Arts. He was first vázasfestő (Miklós Ligeti), but after one and a half years he was first a construction manager and then a designer. He married on December 3, 1921 with Eszter Pécsi, Hungary's first graduate engineer. They had two sons, György and János, both of whom had obtained architectural diploma. 1926 obtained a master builder qualification and commissioned to build the Császár bath. In 1931 he began his wife with a joint construction company. His architectural work - without classical studies in the arts - began in the mid -1920s. By this time, he was already in close contact with modern art trends, such as cubism and the art of Lajos Kassák, who had great influence on him. Among Study is the first time they are artists, and only in 1927 will be in personal contact with the domestic new construction is more important representatives (including: Farkas Molnár, Pál Ligeti, Pál Forgó, György Körner, György Masirevich, Zoltán Pajor, Gabor Preisich, With György Rácz, Zoltán Révész and Márton Schiller). Between 1928 and 1938 CIRPAC (later CIAM) was organized by the Hungarian team was the leader of the group of more exhibitions, publishing possibilities of architectural creations this time. In 1934 , apart from -35 when Marcel Breuer and Farkas Molnár developed a common association - largely independently. He has designed his major architectural writings primarily from the years of CIAM's Hungarian operations. In his buildings, the effects of Walter Gropius, Bauhaus, and architects associated with CIAM (Gropius, Ernst May, Le Corbusier ) can be felt. The first Hungarian performance of the Hungarian group of CIAM was in the Tamás Gallery in 1932 (the same year at the autumn decoration fair, then at the Budapest International Fair in 1935 ). It was a regular forum for their architectural activities between 1932 and 1938 between Space and Form. journal of the same year, which also had an editor. In 1932 he was in contact with the Hungarian Social Democratic Party . Here he met Károly Peyer and was sentenced to one month suspended jail for his relations with an "anti-class excitement". His social-democratic relations were still preserved. In the 1939 parliamentary elections, he was nominated as a deputy (elected) and elected to the chair of the Architectural Group on the initiative of MSZDP. In 1940 he was called for military service. 1943 in SAS drafted received and Csepeli airport, and then assigned to a dunántúli station. In 1944, shelter of origin and political persecution was found in his family house, including Erzsébet Schaar, Tibor Vilt sculptors, Tamás Major actor and others. In November 1944 he deserted and hence himself with his family hiding himself. After 1945 he became President of the Municipal Public Works Council, organized the post-war reconstruction of Budapest. Following the Council's abolition in 1948 , he went astray. In the 1945 elections he became deputy leader of the MSZDP . 1946 . He was invited on 23 July to replace Lányi Béla. In the 1947 elections, he has already won a regular seat. Representative until the 1949 elections . From 1953, he directed the restoration work of twelve districts in Budapest at the Budapest City Planning Planning Office (1955), according to the plans of the IX. Erkel Ferenc u. 20 and VIII. Baross u. 18th restoration. During the 1956 Revolution he was a member of the Social Democratic Party's party (the party's reestablished meeting was held at his park in St Stephen, Budapest). On November 2, he became Minister of State in the Third Great Imre Government . After November 4 he was hiding and then resettled in his former workplace, but in September 1958 he was dismissed for political reasons. One of his sons was disbanded in 1948, his wife was disbanded in 1957 and both settled in the United States. Fischer filed for nineteen times an immigration application; waited seven and a half years for the passport until he was granted the license in 1964. Four years later he was granted citizenship. Here he was in various design companies and was a member of the Hungarian Group of the International Congress of Modern Architecture (CIAM). Three years after his wife's death he returned home in 1978. He did not work at home in Hungary, he only exhibited at exhibitions and wrote recollections. In 1993, he was a proud citizen of the capital and was chosen because of his architectural work and his role in rebuilding. He died in Budapest on February 25, 1995, his ashes in the Farkasréti cemetery, and his wife was placed in eternal rest. In 2010 he received a posthumous Miklós Ybl Prize. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians